Takari: There's Love Everyday
by AlphaBetaGammaDelta
Summary: Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami. Best friend or couple? Story on their daily life with on how they interact with each other and the people around them. Will their feelings for each other become mutually stronger? Straight up Takari FanFic. CURRENT PROGRESS: Chapter 5: COMPLETE (FINALLY!) Chapter 6: 0% (I will stop writing temporarily, I've got other stuff in mind, WILL BE BACK!)
1. Graduation Day at the Theme Park

**Chapter 1: Graduation day at the Theme Park**

Date: 6th January 2008

Davis: Cheers for our graduation!

Davis raised his cup and the rest of the group followed suit. Davis, Ken, TK and Kari had finally graduated from junior high school. Yolei and Cody were at the party as well even though it wasn't their graduating year. Yolei graduated 1 year ago and Cody has 2 more years to go.

Davis: What should we do later? We got the whole day to ourselves!

TK: The theme park that opened 2 weeks ago sounds like a great idea!

Kari: I heard they've got some exciting rides there!

Davis: Sounds like a plan, Ken are you fine with the idea?

Ken: Sure, why not?

Davis: Then let's go!

The group grabbed their bag packs and sling bags and went to a bus stop where they took a bus service to the train station where the shuttle bus service to the theme park is provided. After a 40 minutes ride altogether, they group arrived at the theme park. The theme park was huge, it has over 30 rides with a 5 storey shopping mall just next to it.

Yolei: Wow this place is huge!

Cody: I've never seen a theme park this big before in my life.

Davis: Well enough of a welcoming surprise, let's go get our entry tickets already.

The group nodded in agreement and proceeded to get their tickets, to their surprise, the entry ticket was not cheap at all. Cody and Kari didn't brought enough cash to purchase the entry ticket. The ticket cost 3000 Yen, TK seeing the situation decided to lend both enough for them to enter the theme park.

Kari: TK, why do you have so much money with you?

TK: Well, it was my savings, I was planning to buy a new headset with it but what's more important than our celebration now? You can pay me back later, no problem! *winks*

Kari: Thanks TK, I owe you one.

Cody: Yea, thanks a lot TK!

TK: Don't mention it. We're friends right? Haha

The group managed to enter the theme park after 10 minutes as the queue was quite long and the theme park was fairly crowded that day. Yolei and Kari picked up a brochure with the map of the theme park along the way. As the theme park was very big, the group was discussing which ride to go on first.

TK: I guess we could split up, since we all have rides that we want to go on first.

Davis: Fine, who's going to 'Jumbo Tornado' ride with me?

Ken: I'm in.

Yolei: Me too!

Davis: Kari, do you wanna come with us?

Kari: Nah, I'll go with TK to the roller coaster. *holds onto TK's arm*

Cody: I'll go with them.

Davis: But Kari… fine… but remember to meet back here in an hour!

The group split up into their two respective groups and continued to the rides they wanted to try out.

TK: I'm pretty sure that made Davis jealous. *snickers*

Kari: He'll get over it, it's not the first time anyways.

Cody: Hey, come on, we got a ride to catch.

TK: I sure hope the queue isn't long… at least not as long as an hour.

Kari: There are four roller coasters in this theme park, so which one are we going?

TK: How bout this one *points on the map*

Cody: Let's go!

Upon arrival at the roller coaster, the sight of the queue was rather disappointing for the three of them. The queue ended at where a sign showed '30 minutes from this point'. The group discussed about whether they should go for another ride or just queue for the roller coaster.

TK: What do you all think?

Kari: I guess we could wait, we would be wasting time if we go around finding queues as long as this.

TK: Right, guess we'll queue up for this then. I'll be right back, stay in the queue for me.

Kari: Where are you going?

TK: I'll be grabbing some gumballs, it's gonna be boring to queue for 30 minutes doing nothing.

TK rushed off to the nearby shop about 50 meters away from the queue. He picked up a small box of gumballs about the size of a phone and three cans of soda. He went back to Kari and Cody and rejoined the queue afterwards.

Kari: Wow, thanks TK!

Cody: TK, you don't have to spend so much on us…

TK: It's fine really, just make sure you all finish your drink before it's our turn. It clearly says no food and drinks on the ride.

After 20 minutes of queuing, it was their turn for the ride. TK gathered the empty cans from Kari and Cody after they finished drinking and threw them into a trashcan at where the queue starts. The ride was a single car four seater, two in the front and two in the back.

Kari: It wasn't that long, looks like the queue cleared faster than it was supposed to be.

TK: Hey Cody, you mind taking the front sit by yourself? Kari and I will take the backseat.

Cody: Okay, but where are we suppose to leave our bags?

TK: We can leave them at the exit point, the marshal will look after them for us and we'll pick them up after the ride is finished.

TK, Kari and Cody left their bags at the exit point in a basket provided. They got on the ride and locked in the safety gear that kept them restrained to the seat. The ride began shortly as the roller coaster escalated to about 25 meters before it slowly made a turn at the top. Shortly after, the roller coaster swooped down with extreme speed.

TK: This is s…scary. I think I'm gonna faint…

Kari: TK? Did you really faint? TK?

Cody: Kari what's going on back there?

Kari: I think TK blacked out… TK!

TK didn't replied and the ride went on for about another minute until it comes to a halt. The safety gear loosens and releases the three of them from the restrain and Kari immediately turned to TK seeing his eyes closed. Kari got off her seat and started shaking TK's arm.

Kari: TK, wake up, TK, the ride is over. TK!

TK suddenly opened his eyes and started laughing.

TK: Kari, chill. I'm awake alright, com'on we better get off, there are still people queuing for the ride. *trying to hold laughter*

The three of them grabbed their bags that were inside the basket provided and left the roller coaster station.

Kari: Don't you ever scare me like that again…TK…

TK: Hey I'm sorry, I don't think you're in the mood for another ride I guess, well let's go grab some food instead. I'll pay for you all.

Cody: Err, my stomach is aching, can I find a washroom first?

TK: I believe they should have one in the café.

They walked to the nearby cafeteria and upon entering Cody headed straight for the washroom.

TK: Wait Cody! What do you want to eat, I could order for you first.

Cody: Anything will do! With orange juice if there is!

TK and Kari found a table for four and settled down.

Kari: TK, please don't ever scare me like that ever again. I was so wo…

TK: Worried? *smile*

Kari: wo…wondering if you were okay…

TK kept silent for a brief moment just to look at Kari who was unable to look at TK in the eyes.

TK: Kari, what would you like to eat? I am gonna order some food for us.

Kari: I don't really feel like eating… Just a drink will do.

TK: Well, what drink do you want?

Kari: Orange juice will do.

TK (thinking): What's up with everyone taking orange juice?

TK: Okay, I'll be right back. Grab the gumballs from my bag if you feel like chewing on something since you don't wanna eat right now.

TK went to the service counter and ordered three glasses of orange juice and with two bowls of chicken ramen. The total cost was 760 yen and he took out a 1000 yen note went back to his seat after footing the bill. He saw Kari looking at her camera which she carried around with her all the time.

TK: Hey, what are you looking at Kari?

Kari: Oh, just some photos we took back in the past. Come to think of it, we haven't taken any photo ever since we entered the theme park. Do you mind taking a photo with me TK?

TK: Yea sure, but let me tidy myself for the shot first.

Kari: You don't have to be so vain TK. *chuckles*

TK: Well okay I'm done.

Kari: 1…2…3…say cheese!

Just as they finish taking the photo, Cody came back from the washroom and rejoined TK and Kari.

TK: Welcome back Cody, feeling better?

Cody: Yea, much better, anyways, what did you ordered?

TK: Chicken ramen with orange juice? Is that fine with you?

Cody: Yea, you're the one buying, I shouldn't be too picky.

TK: Don't put it that way, I would rather you have something you like than forcing down something that you don't.

Cody: Chicken ramen is fine TK, really. What did you two get then?

TK: Well, I got the same, Kari doesn't feel like eating so I only got her a drink.

Right after TK finished his sentence, the food arrived and TK and Cody began eating while Kari took her drink and continued viewing the photos of her camera. As she was scrolling through her hundreds of photo which she labeled in alphabetical order, she saw a photo under the T section which read "TK Sleeping in Class". She showed the photo to TK.

Kari: Hey TK, look at this photo. *snickers*

Upon seeing the photo, TK nearly spit out the ramen that was already in his mouth and choked on it. He quickly took a sip of the orange juice and swallowed down the mouthful of noodles. Unknown to TK, Kari was taking another picture of him at the moment.

TK: *Cough* *Cough* Damn, Kari, when did you take that photo?

Kari: It was the week before our math exam, you told me the lesson with Mr. Koguchi was very boring, in fact, everyone was bored. Then 15 minutes into the lesson, you fell asleep, so I just took a quick snap with my camera.

TK: Oh please, tell me you don't have any more photos of me.

Kari: *Chuckles* In fact I do, though it's just a few.

TK: *Taking a sip of orange juice* How many are there?

Kari: Erm… I'm not sure, maybe about 50?

TK's eyes immediately open wide as he forcefully swallowed down the sip of orange juice and turned to Kari.

TK: 50?! When did you take them? How did I not realize I was camera-sniped so many times by you?

Kari: Most of these were taken when you were busy doing your own stuff.

TK: Can I take a look at the rest of them?

Kari: Erm… You should probably finish eating your ramen first. I'm afraid you might throw up half way while eating when you see the photos.

After TK and Cody finished their meal, TK browsed through the photos of him taken by Kari. He couldn't help but laugh at some while giving Kari the dead face when he saw the photo of him falling off a chair during art class and the palette of paint stained his entire apron.

TK: Did you really have to take this photo? *dead face*

Kari: I couldn't resist, it was too funny! *holding laughter*

After a short moment of rest, they have to regroup with the rest in 10 minutes time. TK and the rest picked up their bags and left the cafeteria briefly.

TK: Com'on we better be faster, we don't want the rest to be waiting for us.

After reaching their original meeting spot, they saw Davis and Ken. Davis immediately struck up a conversation.

Davis: Hey, how was the ride?

TK: Good, I guess. Where is Yolei anyway?

Ken: She went to get some cotton candy.

Davis: Kari, you should have come with us, the 'Jumbo Tornado' ride and 'Fallen Angel' ride were amazing.

Kari: It's all right, I had fun too.

Cody: How many rides did you all try out already?

Ken: We tried four rides in total, though the 'Maze Factory' wasn't really a ride and it was boring. It was all Davis' idea.

Davis: Hey, what gives? You guys agreed to it in the first place.

Yolei: Sorry guys, went to grab some cotton candy, here, have some!

Davis: It about lunch time, let's go grab a bite!

TK: Err Davis… Kari, Cody and I had already eaten, so how bout you all go ahead, we'll go for some other rides for the time being. You said the 'Jumbo Tornado' ride was fun right? We'll go try it out, right Kari?

Kari: Yeah…

Davis: Dude, how can you just go for lunch without us, this is our celebration and what's the point if we keep splitting up instead of spending time together? Kari you knew that too, why didn't you told TK?

Kari: I'm sorry Davis…

Davis: Oh Kari… *sigh* Never mind, you guys can go ahead, we'll regroup after we finish lunch. Please be back in half an hour, same place.

Yolei: If we are getting lunch then we better be quick, Ken is a rather slow eater.

Ken: Do you really have tell the world?

Cody: Hey, let me go with you all!

Davis: I thought you already ate Cody?

Cody: I just feel like tagging along.

Yolei: Well then it's settled, so TK, you and Kari are gonna try out the rides, while Cody is coming with us, you fine with that?

TK: Uh-yea, sure.

Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei head out towards a seafood shack located near the cafeteria that TK and the rest ate at before. With only TK and Kari left they decided to walk aimlessly around the theme park.

TK: Kari, what should we do now? We should go and try some rides rather than just walking around like this.

Kari: I don't know… TK, can we just like… sit down? I'm tired.

TK: Okay… You feeling okay Kari? Com'on, let's go find a seat so you can rest.

TK and Kari managed to find a seat near the entrance of the theme park. They sat side by side and moment they settled down, Kari started a conversation.

Kari: TK.

TK: Yea?

Kari: We are the best of friends right?

TK: Yea Kari, why the sudden question?

Kari: Just asking… Can we rest here till the rest gets back, I don't feel like going for any rides now. I'm sorry TK, I didn't make full use of the ticket you paid for me…

TK: It's okay, I'm the one that willingly paid for you. You really don't have to take it to heart. Like you said, we are the best of friends, don't worry about it.

Kari: Thanks TK, you're the best.

Kari closed her eyes and placed her head on TK's shoulders. TK's face blush red immediately.

Kari: TK… Let me rest awhile.

During this time, TK took out his hand phone and played some games while waiting. After 10 minutes, TK's phone battery indicated '20% battery remaining'. He decided to keep his phone and turned to Kari.

TK: Kari, Kari?

TK (thinking): Man, she's fast asleep. Guess I've just gotta wait for the rest to come back, it's only five more minutes.

TK decided to not wake Kari up anymore and just sat there while waiting for the rest. He slowly drifted away in thoughts and woke back up with idea. He took out his almost battery-dead phone and took a quick snap at Kari while she is still sleeping on his shoulder. It wasn't long till the rest come back from their lunch. When TK saw the rest coming back, the sight of Davis made him panic slightly.

TK (thinking): Oh no! If Davis sees Kari sleeping on me, he's gonna be dead jealous, I better wake Kari up now.

TK: Kari wake up, please wake up already. The rest is back. *shake her arm*

Kari woke up to realize that she was sleeping on TK's shoulder the whole time.

Kari: Sorry TK, I didn't knew I would fall asleep.

TK: Haha, it's okay, I woke you up as the rest are already back.

TK and Kari rejoined the group right after like always, Davis was the one to strike up a conversation.

Davis: So how were the rides?

TK: Actually, we didn't really…

Kari: It was fun! The queue was long though.

Davis: Told you that you should have come with us at first. The food at the shack was awesome as well!

TK knew Kari lied so that Davis and the rest wouldn't question what they did when they didn't go and try out rides. Which essentially saved them from an awkward situation trying to explain what they did during the half an hour.

The day continued in the theme park as the group. They managed to try out almost all the rides before the sun is down and called it a day at the theme park and went for dinner together at a restaurant nearby the theme park before heading back home. TK decided to send Kari home at Highton View Terrace as it was already dark by the time they took the bus service back home. Upon reaching the Kamiya's apartment…

Kari: I'm back!

TK: Hey Kari, guess I'll go back now, see you tomorrow?

Tai: Hey TK! What makes you drop by?

TK: Erm… I was just sending Kari home as it was already late.

Tai: So are you going back already? Wanna stay for dinner?

TK: No thanks, actually I've already eaten.

Tai: Are you sure you don't wanna stay with Kari for a little while longer? *giggles*

Kari: Tai…! *blushes*

TK: Erm, I've gotta go, see ya Tai, bye Kari!

TK left in a hurry and went back home. He took a quick bath and changed to his night wear. The first thing he took notice of after changing was his phone, '1 new message'. It was from Kari and it reads, "Sorry TK, Tai can be obnoxious sometimes, I hope you didn't mind. I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!"

TK smiled as he read the message and replied one, "Hope you had fun today Kari, see you tomorrow! Sleep well!". TK went to bed for the night with a soft smile on his face.


	2. Falling Sick Brings About Care

**Chapter 2: Falling Sick Brings About Care**

Date: 7th January 2008

It was early in the morning, in the Takaishi's apartment. TK was still in bed, worn out by yesterday's celebration at the theme park. TK's mother was cooking the usual, scrambled egg with butter toast for breakfast. It wasn't long before TK's mother called TK in his room.

TK's mum: How long are you going to sleep? It's already ten! Wake up before your breakfast turns cold.

TK: Just…another…five minutes… *yawns*

TK's mum: This boy… I'll be going out soon, I've to send this report to the news station later, take care of the house.

10 minutes later, TK could hear the closing of the door from his room. His mother had gone out already, he decided to wake up as he had to meet up with the rest later. TK was feeling heavy headed when he got out of bed and he dragged his feet to the bathroom as he did his morning routine. With his eyes half opened, he washed up quickly and dragged his feet again to the kitchen to have his breakfast. He can feel his head ringing and he was feeling a dizzy. He sat down in front of the kitchen table, push his plate of breakfast aside and put his head down on the dining table.

TK: Man, what a bad start to a day… I can even still hear the sounds of the theme park yesterday.

TK couldn't help but decided to start on breakfast just to realize that he does not have the morning appetite that he normally does. He turned to look at the clock, it was 10:20 AM.

TK: I've still got about an hour before we have to meet up for computer class, guess I should take a short rest.

He finished his breakfast and went back to bedroom and lay down.

TK (thinking): Am I falling sick? It is not like me to feel like this in the morning, or in fact, anytime of the day.

Saying on his bed, he opened the bottom drawer next to his bed and took out his digital thermometer.

TK: I can't even remember when the last time I used this thing was.

He turned it on and slotted it into his mouth as he close his eyes and waited. The beep came on about half a minute later. He took it out and as expected, he was having a high fever at 39.4 degrees Celsius.

TK: Maybe I should tell the rest I couldn't make it to the computer class today, damn this fever is really creeping up on me.

TK grabbed his hand phone that was sitting on top of the drawer. He sent a message to Kari telling her that he would not be able to make it to the computer class later. "Kari, I'm not feeling well today, I've got a high fever, I won't be able to make it to the computer class, please explain to the rest for me. Thanks Kari!". He turned off his phone after that and just lay down on his bed.

TK (thinking): Just my luck, would've been more productive at the computer class… I bet the lesson is fun, they are teaching game developing today and I just got to miss it…

TK gave out a sigh and closed his eyes to rest. Just as he was about to sleep, the doorbell rang.

TK: These salesmen would not even let me off when I'm sick… Uhhh…

TK tried to get off his bed even with the greatest of reluctance, expecting it to be the usual few salespersons. He dragged himself to the door slowly, the bell was still ringing rapidly. He opened the door to receive an unexpected guest, it was Kari.

TK: Kari? Kari, shouldn't you be at the…

Kari: I know TK, I was just worried when I knew you were sick. Can I come in please?

TK: Sure.

After letting Kari in, TK lied down on the sofa in the living room. Kari just sat next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

Kari: TK, you are really hot!

TK: Thanks Kari! *winks*

Kari: Trust you still have energy to crack a joke. You look really pale, I'll go get you a glass of water.

Kari made her way to the kitchen where the jar of water is placed on the dining table.

TK: Thanks. Kari, you shouldn't miss the computer class just because of me, it's unfair to you…

Kari: Hey its okay, I signed up because Yolei wanted to have some company during the computer class.

TK: So you sort of ditch her today because of me?

Kari: I've told the rest I wasn't going to attend it either, it'll be fine. I'll explain to her when we meet again. Now drink up and go to bed, you are sick and need the rest.

After gulping down the glass of water TK went back to his bedroom and rest…

TK: Kari, I'm going to sleep now… What are you gonna do? Staying here will be boring for you.

Kari: I'll take care of you for now, you just rest well, don't worry about me.

TK: Really? You wanna be my guardian angel? No but serious, it's really boring in my house, there is literally nothing.

Kari: Isn't that better, you would get my full attention instead of me being distracted by something else. Now, no more talking, you gotta rest up.

It was not long before TK slowly fell asleep and Kari went down to the nearby pharmacy to get some aspirins and returned back to TK's place as soon as possible. TK was not going to wake up anytime soon, it was barely half an hour. Out of curiosity, Kari looked around the house thinking of what she can do during that period of time. It was only 11.30 AM and the rest were still at the computer class.

Kari (thinking): TK wasn't kidding when he said that there was nothing in his house…

Kari went into the kitchen where she found a bunch of cooking utensils. An idea struck her mind as she saw a whisk. She decided to bake a cake for TK but to her surprise, there was only one egg left in the refrigerator and there is no whipped cream or anything available, just an egg and some butter. Once again, she made a trip down to get a small carton of six eggs, a bottle of whipped cream and a pastry bag. On her way back, she knocked into her brother Tai at a turn and he dropped his soccer ball.

Kari: Sorry!

Tai: I'm sorry. Huh? Kari?

Kari: Tai? What are you doing here?

Tai: I should be the one asking that question. Shouldn't you be at the computer class like…now?

Kari: I've skipped it, TK is sick and I've to look after him.

Tai: You care so much about him. What's up with that plastic bag of stuff that you are holding?

Kari: Erm… It's nothing. TK's house is…erm… running low on eggs, so I was just doing him a favor by helping him buy some!

Tai: I'm sure TK would like the cake you are baking for him. *giggles* Well, I'm going off for my soccer game!

Kari: How did you…know…? *blushes*

Tai: You're my sister Kari, I can tell from first look. *winks* Catch you later, I've got a game waiting for me.

Tai left in a hurry after picking up his soccer ball. Kari continued walking towards TK's house, just before she reached the lift lobby, she met Sora wearing a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket and they strike up a conversation.

Kari: Hi Sora!

Sora: Oh hi Kari, what brings you here?

Kari: Well, TK is sick and I'm looking after him. I was just about to go back to his apartment. What about you?

Sora: Aww, that's so sweet of you Kari. I'm kinda just walking around town now, but I'll be going for Matt's concert later on at about 2.30 PM.

Kari: But that's like in more than three hours time. Hey I know what, why don't you come over too? I'm baking a cake for TK and if you are coming, I'll make more! I don't think TK would mind.

Sora: Okay then, but I won't be staying for long.

Kari and Sora made their way to the Takaishi's residence and as expected, TK was still asleep. Kari puts the plastic bag down and went into TK's room. Kari swept TK's hair aside and felt the forehead.

Kari (thinking): It's still very hot, I better get a wet towel or some ice.

Sora: Kari, how's TK?

Kari: His fever is the same as before. Sora, could you help me get some ice from the freezer?

Sora: Okay, but are you sure TK won't mind?

Kari: He wouldn't mind a bit, besides, it's for his own good.

Kari went into the bathroom and took TK's small green towel and wrapped the ice cubes that Sora passed to her with it. She folded the towel one more time to ensure the ice cubes do not fall off and placed it on TK's head. Upon feeling the icy cold sensation atop his head, TK woke up to see Kari.

TK: Thanks Kari…

Kari: You're awake! *smile*

TK: How long did I sleep?

Kari: Barely past an hour I guess.

TK: It felt like day in my sleep. *sits up*

Kari: No! Lie down, your fever still hasn't subsided yet. Please TK, just rest will ya?

TK: Please? You are really concerned aren't you?

Kari: J…Just do as I say!

TK: Okay, okay, you don't have to get so worked up you know?

Just that moment, Sora walks into the room…

Sora: Hey TK, you're awake.

TK: Sora, what a pleasant surprise, did Kari bring you here?

Sora: She sure did, but I won't be staying for long, I'm going to your brother's concert later.

TK: Matt's got a concert today? He didn't tell me anything about it.

Sora: Anyways, Kari is thinking of baking…

Kari: Sora!

Sora took the hint immediately and stops speaking abruptly.

TK: Huh? What is it?

Sora: Erm… Nothing! Yea, nothing!

TK: O…Kay…

Kari: TK, you should rest, put that towel back on, it should help to cool the fever.

TK: I haven't been a hot-head for a long time already, haha.

Kari: Just look at him Sora, he can even joke when he is this sick…

Sora: Well, that's the TK that we know. TK, you better rest up before Kari decides to tie you to your bed.

TK: *laugh* Maybe I should, but can I just close my eyes and rest, I really don't feel like sleeping now, that one hour just now felt so long…

Kari: Fine, but can you take good care of yourself? You know you are not feeling well and still insisted on getting up.

TK: Yes your highness, I will rest now okay? Haha.

TK lay down, puts the towel back on his forehead and closed his eyes. Seeing this, Kari and Sora left TK's room and went to the kitchen. Kari picked up a bowl and immediately cracked the eggs and started to beat them using the whisk.

Kari: Sora, would you mind getting the flour out? I think it's inside the cupboard over there.

Sora: Sure, I just hope I don't get them all over me. It would be obvious over my jacket.

Kari: Why don't you take them off? It's not that cold right?

Sora: You got a point there, oh well.

The two of them managed to get the cake into the oven after 15 minutes of preparation and Kari set the timer on the oven to 20 minutes. After doing so, she went back TK's room. To her surprise, TK was asleep even though he said that he did not wanted to. Kari took the towel off TK's forehead and added some ice cubes again as the ones added before had already melted and the towel is no longer cold. Just after she placed the towel back on TK's forehead, she heard TK speaking subconsciously…

TK: Kari…

Hearing that, Kari smiled softly and walked to the living room and took a seat on the sofa as she waits for the cake to bake. Sora came to join her after coming out of the kitchen.

Sora: Kari, can we talk?

Kari: Yea…

Sora: Kari, why do you care so much about TK? You like him don't you?

Kari was stunned by the question and remained silent for brief moment. She quickly thought of an answer and replied half-heartedly.

Kari: He's my best friend, it is natural for me to care about him, isn't it supposed to be that way Sora?

Sora: Look Kari, you are grown up already, if you really like him, don't be afraid to say it. I know he had been your best friend for a long time already. Did you realize that you were showing him more concern that is beyond that of best friends?

Kari: I don't know Sora, I really don't. I just feel that I should do my part as a best friend, I'm happy when he is happy, just like I was worried when he told me he was sick today.

Sora: Touch your heart Kari, ask yourself if you really care a lot about him. The answer would be yes, not just because he is your best friend, it is because you are fond of him.

Kari: But Sora, even if I really like him, I just can't tell him.

Sora: It's okay to wait Kari, just like Matt and I, even though we had liked each other for awhile, and we only told each much later. Just be true to yourself Kari, don't let this best friend thing restrain you.

Kari: I'll try, I guess…

As the two of them continue to chat, it was not long before the cake was ready and the oven gave a clink. Kari went into the kitchen and tested the cake by poking it with a toothpick and finally took it out from the oven. She squeezed the whipped cream into the pastry bag and wrote 'GWS TK!' on the cake with the whipped cream (GWS = Get Well Soon). She took the cake and left it on the dining table and went on to clean up the mess made during the making of the cake.

Sora: Kari, I think I should go now, tell TK that I left already and say goodbye for me.

Kari: Aren't you going to stay for the cake?

Sora: It's your masterpiece Kari, I'm sure TK would like it, let's not ruin it by taking out a piece before he gets to see it.

Kari: Okay Sora, thanks for talking to me today, have fun at the concert!

Sora: I will, bye Kari, see you again soon!

Sora put back on her jacket and left even though it was only 12:45 PM. After Sora left the apartment, Kari went back to TK's room and sat on the floor next to TK's bed. She took the wet towel off TK's forehead and felt it again. It was not as hot as before now and she placed the wet towel back on his forehead. Kari started talking to TK while he was asleep…

Kari: What do you think TK, you are my best friend, and I don't want to lose our friendship. What should I do TK? *sigh* Do I really care about you more than a best friend should?

Kari watched over TK as he slept for about 20 minutes before she fell asleep with her head on the bed as well.

At 2 PM, TK woke up feeling that his fever had slightly subsided and also to find Kari sleeping by his bed. He got up and placed the wet towel on top of the drawers next to his bed. TK lifted Kari up and puts her on his bed.

TK (whispering): Thank you Kari.

He went out to the bathroom to wash his face and he found that Sora had already left for Matt's concert. The moment he walked into the kitchen, the cake on the dining table caught his attention immediately. He thought of what Sora said before, "Anyways, Kari is thinking of baking…".

TK (thinking): Baking… Could this be…Kari?

Knowing what Kari had done, he placed the cake in the refrigerator. He looked at Kari from the door of his room, and felt a warm feeling going over his body as he said…

TK: Thanks Kari, you're the best.

TK sat in the living room thinking about what happened yesterday and today. Kari's word flashed through his mind rapidly and that was all he could think about.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…TK…"

"We're the best of friends right?"

"Thanks TK, you're the best."

"TK, you are really hot!"

"I'll take care of you for now…"

"No! Lie down, your fever still hasn't subsided yet."

Those words ran through his mind continuously, one by one, seeing how much Kari cared about him. Half an hour later, Kari woke up to find herself on TK's bed and she got up quickly and found TK sitting in the living room. Having mixed feeling, she said a few words before leaving.

Kari: TK, you feeling better now? I hope you are okay now and erm… I've gotta go… bye TK!

TK: Kari, wait…

Before TK could say anything, Kari had left and TK stood rooted to the ground thinking why Kari would leave in such a hurry. Upon reaching home, Kari felt a vibration in her pocket. It was a message, a message from TK. It reads, "Thanks for all you did today Kari, thanks for the cake as well, I really appreciated it." After reading the message, Kari couldn't help but just close her eyes and smiled.

Kari replied with a message, "Silly boy, enjoy the cake and…take good care of yourself TK.". It was a day that TK and Kari could never forget, a day when they felt each other deeply.


	3. Where Had You Been?

**Chapter 3: Where Had You Been?**

Date: 8th January 2008

It was another morning routine for the group. Everyone was washing up and preparing as if it was a rather normal day. It was not normal day though. Yesterday, Izzy received an e-mail from Mimi, she wrote that she would be coming back from New York City to visit. After a conference call with the rest, the group decided to have a picnic to welcome Mimi's visit even though it was old-fashioned.

Each of them prepared their own food and they arranged to meet up at Haneda Airport at 9 AM to fetch Mimi. The group includes Tai, Izzy, Sora, Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari. Matt has band practice, Joe is preparing for his final year in university, Cody has kendo practice and Ken simply could not make it as he was living too far away at Tamachi. Back at TK's apartment, Tai and Kari were there to pick TK up as Matt was not around to drive TK to the airport.

Tai: TK would you hurry up? We don't want to be late!

TK: Just a minute! Just…need to stuff this box of sandwiches into my bag!

Tai: You are lucky that Kari told me that…you told her that…Matt has band practice. Okay that sounded strange but since I'm here to pick you up would you tighten up the pace?

Kari: Com'on TK, it's not like you to take so long to prepare for a picnic.

TK: Man, cut me some slack! I wasn't told about the picnic until…like an hour ago?

Tai: You're taking forever! Kari, why don't you go to the car first while I…

TK: I'm done! Let's go!

Tai: Wow, talk about the sudden change in speed…

The three of them took the lift down from the eighth storey and went to the car park where Tai parked his dark blue car at. Tai started up the car and Kari took the seat next to the driver's while TK took the backseat.

TK: Tai, how long have you had this car? The smell of the new leather seat is so strong.

Tai: It's already been four months I think, I'm actually surprised that the smell of the leather is still lingering around.

Kari: Really? I thought I could only smell your sweat like it was after a soccer game.

Tai: Haha, very funny. It's a good thing the air freshener is around, if not, it could have been worse.

TK: Oh yea, when did Mimi said she would be arriving?

Kari: She said the plane would land at nine and now it's already 8.30. Tai, you better put the pedal to the metal before we are late.

Tai: Right, I got it, this is all thanks to you TK…

TK: Sorry, I didn't know it would be so early…

With haste, Tai manage to drive and reach Haneda Airport by 9.55 AM. The rest of the group were already there waiting for Mimi's arrival.

Izzy: Tai! What took you guys so long? We thought you all were not going to make it.

Tai: Well I went to pick TK up, and he said he didn't know about the picnic till this morning, how come?

Izzy: Yea it's my fault, I forgotten to forward Mimi's e-mail to TK as I didn't have his e-mail address and I completely forgot about it after forwarding to the rest.

Tai: Well that explains.

Davis: Hey Tai, what did you guys get for the picnic?

Tai: I have no idea, Kari was the one that prepared them.

Kari: Potato salad, chocolate chips muffins and watermelon slices, sounds good?

Davis: Definitely!

Yolei: Hey, I think that's Mimi's plane, the landing time is now right?

Izzy: I guess so, let's go wait at the exit of the arrival hall.

The group made their way to the arrival hall, just to see a huge crowd of people.

TK: Wow, the number of planes landing and passengers alighting at once is astounding.

Izzy: We better keep our eyes open for Mimi, we may lose her amidst this crowd of people.

Sora: Izzy, you worry too much. You know Mimi, the way she dress up and that hair, not to mention the hat too. It wouldn't break a sweat to find her.

The group waited for about 10 minutes and Yolei immediately spotted Mimi amongst the crowd and gave her a hand wave. Catching sight of the group, Mimi immediately returned a hand wave and walked towards them.

Yolei: Welcome back to Japan Mimi! What makes you decide to pay us a visit?

Mimi: My parents are busy at work and I am all alone at home. Since I have two full days to myself, I was thinking if I could come and visit you and now I'm here!

After a warm welcome from the group, they set off to Odaiba Park which was near to their elementary school a few years back. It was there that they intend to have their picnic. The moment they reach the park, Tai found a good spot under the shade of a huge umbrella-shaped tree where Yolei lay out the blanket for them to settle on.

TK: Hey Mimi, it's been quite a while since Kari and I went to visit you, how is everything going on there?

Mimi: Nothing much, just the usual, Miami beach is still the best! Though I went to the nightclub once, it was a scary experience. I don't wanna think about it.

Tai: Really? I thought it was kinda cool the first time I went to one.

Kari: Wait a second, you actually went to a nightclub before, Tai?

Tai: Hey what gives? It's been four years since I was eligible for it.

After rather much chatting, the group decided to start their picnic and took out their own food. The blanket was completely occupied by the food, leaving little space for them to sit. They were exchanging and sharing food with one another.

Kari: Here, have a muffin TK.

TK: Thanks Kari!

Davis: What about me? I want one too.

Kari: You are sitting so far away… Sora, you mind passing the muffin to Davis?

Sora: Sure.

Davis: Thanks Kari! This muffin smells good. *takes a bite* It tastes even better!

Kari: Everything I make taste good to you, doesn't it Davis?

TK: Davis is right, it does taste good, give yourself some credit Kari!

Kari: Really? Thanks TK!

Davis: Hey TC, why is it that you always get the good stuff?!

TK: Huh? What do you mean?

Kari: *sigh*

Tai: Davis, you gotta stop getting jealous so easily… *laugh*

The whole group started laughing except TK who was still slightly confused about the situation. The group had their picnic for nearly an hour before the food could be finished.

Sora: Yolei, you have to stop getting so much food from your parents' convenient store, it took us so long just to finish the portion you brought.

Yolei: Haha, sorry, at least it was good right?

Izzy: Sure is, felt like I've gotten heavier just from this picnic.

The group decided to take a walk after their picnic. Feeling rather awkward walking in a big group of eight, they decided to split into smaller groups. Tai grouped up with Davis and Izzy, Probably going to talk about setting up a soccer team and having Izzy as the team manager. Yolei, Sora and Mimi grouped together, forming the girls group. This led TK and Kari being the one left.

TK: Erm guys… How about the two of us?

Sora: Why don't you and Kari go for a walk? *winks*

Davis: No way! They cannot go…

Tai interrupts Davis immediately and said…

Tai: Yea, just go for a walk, we'll call you guys when it's time to meet up.

Davis: Bu…But…

Tai: Com'on on Davis, let's go, I got a big plan to talk to you about.

Tai grabbed hold of Davis' back and forced him along. The two groups took their separate path and left TK and Kari dumbfounded. Unknown to them, this was planned by both Tai and Sora. Feeling awkward, TK decided to start a conversation.

TK: O…kay, this is awkward.

Kari: You don't have to tell me about it…

TK: Well, I guess a walk can't hurt right? Lets erm…take a walk then.

TK and Kari walked towards the river which was barely a 100 meters away from their picnic spot. After reaching, they took a walk along the riverside.

Kari: TK.

TK: Yea?

Kari: Did your fever completely subside already? Sorry that I had to leave like that yesterday.

TK: What happened? Why did you left in such a hurry?

Kari: The cake was meant to be a surprise, you were supposed to see it only after I leave. I didn't know I would fall asleep back then.

TK: Thanks, consider it as the best gift you could have given me yesterday. The cake looked too beautiful that I couldn't bear to eat it.

Kari: You didn't eat it?

TK: I only took a piece after my dinner.

The two of them walked to a bench by the pavement side and decided to take a seat.

TK: Kari, remembered the last time I said I care for you?

Kari: Yea, it is at the back of my head, I couldn't forget it.

TK: I'm sorry, it appears that, whenever something happens, you are the one that was there for me. You never had problems that you couldn't resolve by yourself, I just feel that I'm not keeping my promise to you.

Kari: Don't say that TK! I always needed you, you are the one other than Tai that made me feel secure.

TK: I'm glad to hear that… I mean, you are my best friend, and I want to be there for you whenever possible.

Kari: I feel no different TK. That's what friends are for.

TK: I guess so…

Kari: TK, do you mind waiting here for a moment? I'll be right back.

TK: Where are you going?

Kari: Don't ask. *smile* I'll be back in 15 minutes.

Kari left TK and ran back home. It would just be a 10 minutes walk away but to make it back and forth within 15 minutes, she had to run. TK was waiting on the same bench, waiting to see what Kari had in mind.

TK (thinking): Where could she have gone to? It looks like she was in a hurry…

The moment she reached home, she went the drawers in her room and looked for a pair of key chains. They were two rectangular metal key chains that had the crest of light and the crest of hope engraved on it. After finding it, she was about to leave the house and head back to join TK. 10 minutes had passed already. Back at where TK was…

TK (thinking): Maybe I could get a drink from the vending machine while I wait. *looks at phone* It's already 10 minutes…

On her way back to the park, Kari sprained her ankle and sat on floor when she was walking down a flight of stairs and stumbled.

Kari (thinking): Uh… It hurts… *holds onto her ankle* I have to get back, TK is waiting.

Determined to get back in time, she forced herself to get up even though she is feeling a sharp pain at her ankle. The more she tried to walk, the pain worsens until she had to take a seat at a nearby bus stop. Knowing she would not be able to make it back in time, she reached for her phone, just to realize that she accidently left it back at Tai's car. Time went by quickly and it was already 20 minutes.

TK (thinking): It's already 20 minutes, she couldn't have taken so long.

TK sent a text message to Kari but to no avail and he decided to go look around the park in the direction she left by. Kari once again tried to get up and walk, she limped every step she took to avoid the pain.

TK (thinking): Damn it! Kari, where are you?

It was about another 10 minutes before Kari reached the bench where she left TK. TK was already gone. It struck Kari that TK must have went to look for her. Having no idea where TK was, she blindly went to look for him despite the condition of her ankle.

Kari (thinking): TK shouldn't have gone far yet… I hope…

TK (thinking): Where is she? She couldn't have just disappeared like that… *sigh*

The two of them continued their blind and clueless search for each other in the park. Another 10 minutes passed quickly and TK's phone rang. He looked at the screen, the name 'Tai' was on it. He picked it up immediately.

Tai: Hey TK, where are you? I called Kari but nobody picked up.

TK: Kari is missing! I'm looking for her now!

Tai: Kari is what?! Where did the two of you go to?

TK: We were just by the riverside when Kari said that she's going somewhere and will be back in 15 minutes. After 20 minutes, I knew something went wrong, so I'm looking for her right now!

Tai: Is she in the park?

TK: I don't know! Tai, what should I do?

Tai: Just keep looking first, I will tell the rest.

Feeling desperate, TK started running around the park trying to look for Kari. Tai quickly told the rest about the situation and they went to look for Kari as well.

Izzy: Tai don't worry, Kari is already grown up, I think she knows what she is doing.

Tai: How can I not worry when she didn't even pick up my call?!

It was not long until TK caught sight of Kari along a pavement. Confirming that it was her he dashed towards her shouting her name…

TK: Kari!

Hearing the familiar voice of TK, Kari turned around and saw TK running towards her. She instantaneously replied with a hand wave and by shouting his name.

Kari: TK!

The search was over, but suddenly, from behind Kari, a bicycle was coming at high speed towards her. TK reacted immediately. He dived towards Kari and knocked her to the grass patch with his body. Kari was alright but TK's arm was scrapped due to the friction when they landed and it began to bleed slightly. The cyclist braked the bike and apologized to them. It was not the cyclist fault to begin with as that pavement was meant for cyclist and roller bladders. The cyclist left shortly after.

TK: Kari! Where had you been?! I was so worried about you! I looked around the whole park! Do you know afraid I was?!

Kari: I…I…went back home…

TK: Why? When you told me you would be back in 15 minutes and you didn't, I was so scared… I am scared that you were gone just like before.

As TK said that, a drop of tear came rolling down from each of his eyes when he closed them tight.

Kari: TK, I didn't want to, my ankle…

TK: What happened? Why did you have to go home?

Kari: I went to take these…

Kari showed TK the key chains and TK was baffled.

TK: You went home just to take these?

Kari: I sprained my ankle on the way back to the park. TK, you are the hope and I am the light. You will always be around as long as I am…

Hearing this, TK replied after wiping his tears off with his hands.

TK: Kari, you don't have to do this. You don't have show me this, it hurts me to see you being hurt just because of this!

Kari: I'm sorry TK…

TK: Promise me you won't do this to yourself again. I promise that I will be by your side as long as you need me.

Kari: I promise TK.

From afar, Tai had spotted them and the rest came to regroup. When the rest came, TK tried to hide back his tears and force a smile even though the redness of his eyes is giving away everything.

Tai: There you are Kari, I thought where you had been… Why didn't you pick up my calls?

Sora: TK? TK, your eyes are red, what happened?

Yolei: Yea TK, what's going on? Are you crying?

TK once again used his hand to quickly wipe over his eyes and promptly replied…

TK: Nothing happened, I…erm… just got sand in my eyes when I fell down.

Davis noticed Kari's injured ankle shortly after and showed his concern immediately…

Davis: Kari, your ankle is…

Kari: I sprained it when I was climbing down a flight stairs.

Tai: What the heck? Did the both of you fell down together? We only left you two for slightly less than an hour and this happened…

That question received a silent reply and Tai knew that something greater than what he thought had happen. He kept quiet a moment later. The group went back to their picnic spot and cleared the area quickly before leaving for home. Mimi continued spending her day mainly at Sora's place and the shopping mall. Upon reaching back home, Tai asked the question once again…

Tai: So…what happened Kari? Don't tell me it was nothing because it was obviously something.

Kari: Tai, that was the fifth time you asked me that question. Please Tai, can you stop asking?

Tai: Fine, but as a brother, I'm worried. Back there, TK was like…crying and your ankle is injured.

Kari: It's okay Tai, don't worry about me or TK. We're fine, really.

Tai decided to give up on probing the question again as Kari just refused tell him anything about it. She opened her hand and realized that the two key chains were still in her hand. It was then when she remembered TK's concerned look back at the park. TK on the other hand was reflecting deeply about what happened on his bed. He remembered those words of Kari…

Kari: TK, you are the hope and I am the light. You will always be around as long as I am…

Those reassuring words kept him thinking about Kari throughout the day. He felted touched by those words and he searched his drawers and found an identical pair of key chains. He smiled to himself and decided to send Kari a text message.

"Hope and Light are one. I was never alone because of you. Thank you Kari." –TK

With the strong bonds and unforgettable memories, both TK and Kari shared the same belief since back in the day they first met.


	4. Feel Your Heart

**Chapter 4: Feel Your Heart**

Date: 9th January 2008

TK was still asleep in bed in the morning. In just another 30 minutes, it would be noon already. TK overslept today and he was supposed to meet Matt an hour earlier today as Matt left his extra electric guitar and a pack of guitar strings back at TK's place a week ago. Matt came over to TK's apartment to look for him personally as he missed the appointment intended.

Matt: TK, wake up, wake up!

TK: Mum, just…five…more minutes…

Matt was standing next to TK's bed in disbelief. Thinking about how TK could still be asleep at this time of the day. He attempted to wake TK up once again, this time with a forceful shake.

Matt: Get up already sleepyhead!

TK: Mum! I said five more minutes… *slowly opens eyes*

TK suddenly realized it was Matt that was next to his bed in his usual black collared shirt with jeans.

TK: Oh, Matt… *yawns* What's up? Aren't we supposed to meet up later? Why are you here now? *yawn*

Matt: You might want to look at the clock before talking about our appointment. Well, nothing's up, and you are going down!

Matt pulled TK out of his bed feeling rather pissed. It was only then when TK turned his head to look at the clock and realized it was already 11.30 AM.

TK: Damn it! It's already 11:30?! Sorry Matt, I didn't know I would oversleep so badly…

Matt: Do you always sleep till this late? Anyways, where's my guitar strings, I only found the guitar and I've gotta go already!

TK: Just give me a second.

TK ran hastily to his drawer and took out the pack of electric guitar strings. He passed it to Matt quickly and Matt left immediately after leaving with a few words.

Matt: Concert is at eight, don't be late! Oh yea, Kari is going too. See ya!

After Matt left, TK was thinking why Matt would mention Kari for. It was for the most obvious reason but TK stood confused. TK knew that Matt has a concert today and he was going to attend it later in the night. He gave Kari a call as they had arranged to meet up for lunch today through text last night. On the phone…

Kari: Hi TK.

TK: Hey Kari, where are we going for lunch later?

Kari: How about we meet up first, then we decide where to have lunch?

TK: Sounds good to me, I'll go over to your place in…about an hour?

Kari: Okay, see you later then TK.

TK: Alright, bye Kari.

Kari: Bye!

Once the phone cut, TK began to do his usual morning routine. Washing up and getting properly dressed before meeting Kari later on. It barely took him 15 minutes for him to start looking fresh. Just before going over to Kari's place, he headed to the nearby bookstore and bought a bookmark that was green and pink in color. He borrowed a marker pen from the storekeeper and wrote on the bookmark, "Takeru & Hikari".

Just as he was walking towards the Kamiya's residence, he met Davis along the road in his usual attire. Remembering what happened yesterday, Davis confronted TK in a conversation immediately.

Davis: Hey TJ, where are you going? I need a word with you.

TK: The name's TK, it has been more than 4 years… *sigh* Yea, what's up?

Davis started asking a question in a very serious tone…

Davis: What happened between you and Kari yesterday, and how did she sprained her ankle, was it because of you?

TK: …Yes, it was because of me that she got hurt, it was my fault…

Hearing that Davis was mad, and he threw a punch at TK's stomach.

Davis: Why you little...!

TK: Uhhh… *holds onto stomach* That hurts dude! What's the matter with you?!

Davis: It hurts? Does it hurt as much as it does to Kari when you hurt her?!

TK: I know it's my fault, I'll make it up to her… If you really care about her, you shouldn't be standing her beating me up and instead show your concern to her!

Davis: You just don't understand do you?! It's been two years since I knew Kari in elementary school until you came in. I know she knows you before me and she cares much more about you than me. I don't understand! Why does she care more about you who hurt her so much than me who tries to make everything better for her?

TK: Davis…

Davis: I can't bear to see her get hurt by you every single time. You simply don't cherish her care for you, you don't deserve it!

TK: I know Davis… I let her down many times but, I never meant it at all!

Davis: You… Bastard!

Davis threw another punch at TK in the stomach again. This time, TK fell to his knees in pain, still holding on to his stomach.

TK: Davis… You have to grow up… Uhhh…

Davis: The one that has to grow up is you! I'm done talking to you, go think about this yourself. Those two punches from me would be on Kari's behalf. I'm off…

TK struggled to get back on his feet, still in pain. He cursed Davis in his heart as he began to take his first step after getting up.

TK (thinking): Damn that Davis. Man, his knuckle sure packed a punch.

It was then when he saw the bookmark that he bought on the floor. It fell out of his pocket when Davis punched him the second time. The sight of the bookmark led him to feel a strong guilt in his heart.

TK (thinking): I promise, I will never hurt Kari ever again… never again…

He picked up the bookmark and turned back to look at Davis. That was the first time Davis got so mad at TK. Continuing on to Kamiya's residence, several thoughts ran through TK's mind rapidly. He reached Kari's place soon and rang the doorbell…

Tai: Who could it be at this time of the day?

Kari: It's TK, I'll go get the door.

Tai: TK again? He is appearing more often nowadays.

Kari went to open the door for TK and Tai immediately greeted him.

Tai: Good afternoon future brother-in-law. *giggles*

TK felt awkward the moment Tai teased him that way and was lost for words.

Kari: Tai, stop making fun of TK…

Tai: It wasn't just meant for him. *laugh* Are you all going out?

TK: Erm… Yea, I guess?

Kari: We're just going for lunch, you got a problem with that?

Tai: No, no, not at all. Well, enjoy your lunch, together.

TK and Kari left for house for lunch shortly after. They were discussing where to have lunch while waiting for the lift. It was then when Tai came running from behind.

Tai: Kari, you left your phone back at home again. Can you please bring your phone wherever you go and don't let me worry about where you are when I call you?

Kari: Thanks Tai. Do you want lunch? I could buy something for you when I come back.

Tai: By the time you come back, I'll already be starving. I'll get lunch on my own later, just go have lunch and don't worry about me.

Tai went back to the apartment right after that and the two of them decided to have lunch at a Starbucks café that is within walking distance away. It took them about 12 minutes to reach the café. Upon entering, the two of them felt that the atmosphere of a high class café is still rather foreign to them despite it not being their first time in it. They manage to find a table for two and ordered some croissant and sandwiches along with coffee.

TK: Kari, you sure this would be enough for lunch?

Kari: It's fine, just relax. We seldom get to come here, so let's enjoy ourselves.

TK: Well, I'll the one picking up the tab later, so just get something else later if you didn't have enough.

Kari: Thanks TK. Oh yea, are you going to Matt's concert later?

TK: Yea I'm going, Matt told me that you were going as well.

Kari: Tai and I are both going to show our support. Since you are going, I assume you have the ticket already?

TK: What ticket? Matt only told to go, he didn't tell me anything about tickets.

Kari: Maybe he gave it to you before, did you forget about it?

TK (thinking): Matt must have left it back at my place I guess…

Kari: TK?

TK: Oh, I think I must have left it somewhere at home, I'll check again later.

After finishing the food on the table, TK took out the bookmark from his pocket.

TK: Kari...

Kari: What is it TK?

TK: I want you to have this… *hands over bookmark* Kari, you said I was the one that can make you feel secure other then Tai. I won't be around you every single moment, when I'm not around, I hope that this bookmark can give you the same sense of security just as if I am with you…

Kari: TK… I don't know what to say…

TK: Thank you?

Kari: Yea, thank you TK, you're the best friend ever.

TK (whispering): Best friend huh?

Kari: What is it?

TK: Erm… Nothing, I was just… just talking to myself.

Afterwards, they left the café, TK sent Kari back home. Just when they reach the door, Tai came from behind carrying a packet food in a plastic bag.

Tai: Wow, you guys are back earlier than expected.

The three of them got into the apartment, just when TK was about to take his leave, Tai stopped him.

TK: Guess I'll be seeing you all later at the concert? I'll go now.

Kari: Bye TK.

Tai: Wait, wait TK. Don't leave in such a hurry. Come with me.

TK: Erm… Okay…

Kari (thinking): What is Tai up to now?

Tai guided TK to the stairways next to the lift lobby and they sat down on the steps.

TK: Erm… Tai? What is going on?

Tai: Nothing much, just wanted to have a talk with you.

TK: Talk? About what?

Tai: The duration of this talk will be determined by your answer to my next question.

TK: O…kay… You can ask now. I feel a bit uneasy though, it's not like you to ask for talk all of a sudden.

Tai: Chill dude. I'll try and make it quick, the question is…

TK: Com'on, stop keeping me in the suspense!

Tai: Do you like Kari? If you are going to say no, you can leave now.

The question caught TK off guard and he was absolutely stunned by the question. He removes eye contact from Tai immediately and looked to the floor, keeping silent.

Tai: What's the matter? Didn't you ask me to not keep you in the suspense? TK, look at me.

TK was unable to look back at Tai even though he was asked to. This led to Tai using an even more serious tone in talking to him.

Tai: I said look at me! What's wrong? You can't even answer such a simple question? It's only a yes or no question!

TK: I…I…don't know…

Tai: Really? I see… then I guess there's nothing much we can talk about then…

Tai got up on his feet, giving TK the disappointed look and was about to walk back to the apartment. It was this moment that TK immediately spoke up.

TK: Tai! Wait!

Tai: What? There's really nothing already, you can go.

TK: Yes, I like Kari, I like her!

Upon hearing that, Tai smiled and turned back at him. Tai placed his hand on TK's head.

Tai: I knew you would be true to yourself. It's okay, the talk I'm talking about is really just the question. You've answered it, be true to yourself. Remember TK, you are no longer the child you were before. Feel your heart. I'll see you later at the concert, bye!

TK heard what Tai said and went back home. On his way home, that short conversation with Tai kept recurring in his head. He cannot erase that serious look on Tai's face when he asked him that question from his mind.

TK (thinking): Feel your heart? What does that mean? I can only feel emptiness after what he said…

The moment he reached back home, he looked around to see if Matt left a ticket for him somewhere. Sure enough, there was a ticket labeled "Teenage Wolves Rock Concert" on his room desk which Matt left for him. TK picked up the ticket and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and reflected on the things that had happened in the past.

TK (thinking): Tai wanted me to admit it all along, but did I say that I like Kari just because of a moment of rash? Maybe I really like her…

Back at the Kamiya's residence…

Kari: Tai, what did you said to TK?

Tai: Nothing, just guys' stuff, you know?

Kari: Guys' stuff? What is it about? I mean there are a lot of things guys can talk about.

Tai: It has nothing to do with you… It's just plain boring guys' stuff.

Tai (thinking): Then again, it is has got something to do with her…

Kari: Okay then…

It was not long before night came and they gathered outside the concert hall at 7.45 PM, waiting to be granted entrance to Matt's concert. To their surprise, the number of audience could easily hit over 3000 people. The concert hall was way bigger as compared to the old concert hall which Matt performed in before which could barely hold 1000 audience. The moment TK walked in, he was looking for Tai and Kari. Imagine looking for two people amongst thousands!

TK (thinking): Where could they be seated? There's like so freaking many people in this hall.

He saw Tai and Kari already seated at the fourth row from the front. Sora was there with them as well. He quickly hurried over and took the seat next to Kari . The concert was about to begin, the stage crew already got all the instruments ready. The moment the band came in from backstage, the crowd cheered so loudly that as if an avalanche would be incoming.

TK: Wow, Matt's really famous.

Kari: Yea, I couldn't believe the size of the crowd initially.

Tai: He worked really hard for it, he's been practicing with his band almost every day since their last concert.

The concert soon began and Matt's first song was a rock song name "Feel Your Heart" composed by the Teenage Wolves themselves. It got the crowd going really well.

Tai: TK, you hear that? Feel your heart, Matt's really got some telepathic synergy with me.

TK: Yea…

At this moment, TK couldn't help but turn to look at Kari who is really focused on the performance that Matt's band is putting up. TK was unable to concentrate on Matt's performance, the only words going through his head now is "Feel Your Heart". It struck him so deeply that those were the only words in the chorus of the song that he could hear clearly. Soon, TK fell into a state of trance as Kari's image kept appearing in his head.

TK (thinking): Tai was right in asking me that question, I do like Kari, it isn't only now, it happened so long ago, I had the answer all along. Thanks Tai, you truly made me felt my heart.

After a full hour of beat hitting and rocking, the concert finally ended with Matt giving thanks to the audience and setting aside 20 minutes for attending to people who are asking for signature and their newest rock album.

TK: Man, Matt's simply too good, not to mention his band as well.

Kari: He definitely is! TK, you got such an amazing brother!

TK: All this rocking is making me hungry…

Tai: Didn't you have dinner before coming?

TK: Erm… No.

Tai: We already had dinner though, I wouldn't mind settling for supper though. Kari, do you want supper? We can go with Matt and TK after Matt is done with his fans.

Kari: Sure, I would love to.

TK: Okay, I will tell Matt later.

After Matt's done, the four of them went to a food court for supper, except TK who is going to take it as his dinner. They took their supper as a gathering as they do not get to talk with Matt a lot nowadays due to his practice. Right after they finished the food…

Tai: Matt, you should really tone down on the practice, we should hang out like this more often.

Matt: Yea, but the band needs me, I promise I'll take a break with you all after my next concert.

Tai: And when is that going to happen?

Matt: Two months time, just before Good Friday.

Tai: So you are saying we're not friends until then?

Matt: No, no! No such intention, just saying I'll be busy till then.

Upon a signal from Tai, the two seniors excused themselves from the table and once again, leaving TK and Kari alone.

TK: This isn't the first time they left us along together…

Kari: It definitely isn't.

TK: Kari, can you come over to my place tomorrow? I have something to tell you…

Kari: Why can't you say it now?

TK: Please, just do me this favor. I want to tell you something as a best friend, just not now.

Kari: TK, you're sounding weird, but okay, if you insist.

TK: Thanks Kari. *winks* Kari you know what? I met Davis before we went for lunch today.

Kari: Really? Why did you all met each other for?

TK: No, it wasn't arranged, it's a coincidental meeting on the street.

Kari: So what happened?

TK: Let's leave it to tomorrow shall we?

Kari: You told me about this just to say that you are going to tell me tomorrow. What gives?

TK: Hey com'on, I'm just giving you a gist of what I'll be talking about tomorrow… Oh and…

Kari silenced TK by placing her index finger over his lips and said…

Kari: TK, let what's meant for tomorrow come tomorrow, okay? *smile*

TK: Okay. *smile*

Then two of them then started laughing. At the side where Tai and Matt were standing out of their view…

Tai: Aren't they two so cute together?

Matt: It's my brother and your sister, that explains.

Tai: Haha, com'on Matt, let's go get a drink.

TK really felt his heart today, upon reaching back home, he prepared on what he was going to say tomorrow…


	5. Focus (Takeru Takaishi's Theme)

**Chapter 5: Focus (Takeru Takaishi's Theme)**

Date: 10th January 2008

TK (thinking): Who is the focus of your heart?

It was 6 AM in the morning, but TK was already awake, after returning home last night, he barely had five hours of sleep as he was thinking about a lot of things. Despite the little amount of sleep that he gets, he was feeling rather energetic and was ready for the day. He was sitting in front of his room desk. His room was dimly lit as only the table lamp was on.

He was really nervous about what he was going to say to Kari later, he had ask her to come over later on and she agreed, there was no turning back now. He did not want what he was going to say to sound scripted but instead sincere. During his thinking, his mother came in to find that he was already awake. TK's mother usually comes in at this time to turn off the air-conditioner to prevent TK from getting the morning chill.

TK's mum: TK, why are you awake so early?

TK: Just got stuff in my mind, don't worry.

TK's mum: Okay, since you are up so early, do you want me to prepare breakfast now?

TK: Yes please. *smile*

TK's mum: It really isn't like you to wake up this early.

TK: Com'on, you had so much trouble waking me up in the morning, isn't it better that I wake up by myself and save you all the hassle?

TK's mum: I guess, I'll go and prepare breakfast, just give me a few minutes.

TK: Thanks mum.

After TK's mother left the room, TK decided to turn on the lights as it was rather dark and his mother's entrance made him jumped a bit on the inside. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil from his stationery drawer and was about to begin writing what he was going to say to Kari later. Whatever that comes out from his head, he scribbled in onto the piece of paper, it was not long before TK's mother called into the room from the kitchen.

TK's mum: TK, do you want sausage or ham?

TK: Both please!

TK's mum: It's going to be an early and heavy breakfast for you then.

Still thinking, TK slowly drifted off in thought and simply could not concentrate on what he was doing. He began to think about Kari and her image just keeps appearing in his head. He started to draw a picture of Kari on the paper and he smiled at his drawing. A few moments later, TK's mother came into the room without him knowing.

TK's mum: What are you doing?

TK immediately grabbed the piece of paper and quickly hid it in the drawer. He replied with a nervous tone…

TK: I'm just… writing stuff, you know, like stuff.

TK's mum: Okay, if you say so, anyways, that was quite a nice drawing.

TK: What drawing? I didn't…draw anything. *blushes*

TK's mum: Okay, you didn't draw anything. *smile* Breakfast will be ready soon, you can come out in five minutes.

TK: Okay.

After cracking his head, he decided that maybe eating breakfast would give him some inspiration, so he got up from his seat and went to the dining table. He gobbled down his breakfast when it was ready. Time was passing rather slowly for him and he decided to quickly think about what he was going to say to Kari as it would be awkward for both of them later if he could not come up with anything. The question that keeps running through his head was…

TK (thinking): Who is the focus of your heart?

The thinking wrecked his head so hard that he fell asleep on the table before he knew it, probably due to insufficient sleep last night. He only woke up when his phone that he left on silent mode vibrated on the table.

TK (thinking): It must be Kari!

TK look at the phone to realize in was the alarm that he set for everyday but fail to wake up to every time. That was second time he woke up to it other than the first day he set it.

TK: Man, just my luck…

He turned off the alarm and puts his head on the table once again. Just before he closed his eyes, his phone vibrated once again.

TK: Damn you alarm! I didn't set you to ring twice in a row! Especially right after I turned off the first!

Then he found out that this time, it was a message from Kari…

TK (thinking): O…kay… this is just so…

TK's mum: TK, what's going on in there? Are you on the phone?

TK: Mum, it's nothing, was just talking to myself.

He opened the message and it reads, "You may not be awake yet when I send this, but what time do you want me to go to your place TK?". TK quickly thought of a time and replied, "10 AM would be good! Were you expecting me to be asleep?". He grinned as he sends the message and thought…

TK (thinking): Okay TK, you have three hours to come up with something before you screw up in front of the girl you like. Com'on! Think of something!

This is when his mother called into the room…

TK's mum: TK!

TK: Yes?

TK's mum: I'll be going to Fuji TV Station to send in a report now, look after the house for the time being, I'll be back by 12.

TK: Okay mum.

TK (thinking): Well that's good, it'll allow me and Kari some time alone at home.

The next sound that TK heard was the sound of the door closing. He leaned back on his chair and gave a sigh…

TK: *Sigh* Why can't I think of anything? Maybe I should just say something on the spot… But what if I say something that I shouldn't? *sigh*

This time, he received a message from Kari once again, "Of course I did! You've always sleep till late morning before you would get up! You've never changed since we were small!". After reading that message, TK left his anxiety behind and lightened up. 9.30AM at Kari's place…

Kari: Mum, I'm going out!

Kari's mum: Where are you going? It's so early.

Kari: I'm just going to look for my friend.

Tai: Mum, when she means friend, she means TK, right Kari? *giggles*

Kari: *Blushes* Tai, I hate you…

Tai: But I love you Kari. *smile*

Kari's mum: Okay, but be back early!

Kari: Okay!

Tai: Say hi to TK for me!

Kari head out for TK's place in her usual attire. She was thinking about what TK would ask her to go over for, he said that he had something to tell her but she has no idea what was it. While she was making all kinds of wild guesses on her way, she met Sora who was on her way home after some groceries shopping.

Kari: Hi Sora!

Sora: Oh hi there Kari, almost didn't see you back there. How did the supper go yesterday? Sorry that I couldn't make it as it was already very late.

Kari: It's okay, just a usual supper with a bit of chatting.

Sora: Anyways, where are you going now? It's still pretty early.

Kari: Well, I'm going to…

Sora interrupted and said…

Sora: Wait, let me guess…TK's place?

Kari: How did you know?

Sora: So it is right? I'm getting better at this, haha!

Kari: Okay, you got it…

Sora: How are things going with you and TK?

Kari: Normal I guess, he told me he had something to tell me today, that's why I'm going to his place now.

Sora: Kari, you know what? I think TK likes you too…

Kari: Huh?

Sora: It's just a wild guess, but I'll bet 500 Yen that he likes you.

Kari: Sora please…

Sora: Okay, okay, I've gotta go now, get going already, don't keep TK waiting.

Kari: Bye Sora!

Sora's word kept running through Kari's mind as she unconsciously walked to the door of TK's apartment. She raised her hand to the doorbell and right before she press it, she withdrew her hand and thought…

Kari (thinking): TK…what are you going to tell me…? Com'on Kari, just go in and everything would be clear!

Kari pressed the doorbell and TK opened the door quickly to see his expected guest.

TK: Come on in Kari.

Kari made her way into the apartment and took a seat on the sofa in the living room while TK head to the kitchen.

Kari: TK… What is it that you want to tell me?

TK: You will know soon, sorry that I don't have a well stocked fridge, will packet green tea be okay?

Kari: Anything will do.

After TK took out the packet of green tea, he made his way back to the living room and sat down opposite to Kari.

TK: Kari, I…

Kari: What is it?

TK: Can I just talk while you listen? P…Promise me that you won't be mad at me after what I… say later…

TK could not help but stutter in between his words and Kari knew something was unusual about TK's nervousness. She also noticed TK's eyes were darting around and could not look at her…

Kari: TK, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?

TK: I…I'm not nervous!

Kari: Just look at the way you talk… How can you not be nervous? Calm down TK, if you don't feel comfortable talking now, there is still other days.

TK: No…No, it's okay, I…I'm just a bit worked up…

Kari: If you insist. What do you want to tell me? I'm all ears TK.

TK took a deep breath as he looked up from the ground, leaning back on the sofa he turned to look at Kari and started talking as calmly as possible…

TK: Kari, we've been together since we were small, running and falling, we were always laughing…

Kari: TK…

TK: I know I'm not grown up yet, but now I can run further than I used to. And before I know it, I'm watching you, I'm still standing diagonally behind you.

Kari: You were always beside me TK…

TK: Kari, the truth is, I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but I'm very afraid that it won't come out right…

TK was already on the verge of being extremely emotional when he said that last sentence, Kari noticed that as well and gave TK a very concerned look. Despite the emotions he felt inside, he continued…

TK: I know that it would be better if I'd never noticed, but I can't get you off my mind Kari… We were always the ones being protected by our brothers. Tai was always there for you and Matt was always concerned about me… But now, the one that I want to protect is…you Kari.

After saying that, TK closed his eyes slowly and a drop of tear started dropping from each of his eyes. Touched by TK's word, Kari gave him a reassuring 'thank you'.

Kari: Thank you TK… You were always there for me, it isn't only now that you kept me safe, you've always been protecting me.

TK: You used to cry all the time back then Kari, but now you're standing in the light in my eyes…

Keeping his composure and closing his eyes ever tighter, tears flowed down his cheeks as he asked the last question…

TK: All I want to know now is… Who is the focus of your heart? Am I the focus of your heart Kari? Or…I just can't ask…

With his eyes closed, he felt something soft on his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly to realize that it was Kari's soft and tender hands. Kari wiped off the tears on his face as he sniffled for the last time. Kari gave TK a soft smile and said…

Kari: TK, I didn't know that I mean so much to you… Please stop crying, you're making me sad too…

TK: Let me go wash my face first… I must be looking terrible right now…

Kari: It's okay TK.

TK got up from his seat and proceeded to the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and his imagination caused his image to appear as if it was speaking to him…

TK (thinking): TK, you've done it! All you need to do now is to tell her that you like her and ask her out or something!

TK splashed water onto his face, still looking at his pair of dreamy red eyes in the mirror. He wiped his face dry with his green towel and thought…

TK (thinking): What should I do? What I said was insufficient was it? I thought I made myself more obvious than I should already…

Kari came from behind and tugged onto TK's arm. TK turned to look at her and he saw the same concerned look just as before.

Kari: TK… Are you o…okay? I know it's hard to say those words which you just did, but you don't have to take it too hard on yourself TK… I…I don't want to see you cry. You've been my best friend for so long and I don't want to change that…

TK: I'm sorry Kari, I'm not a good best friend. I…I kept saying that I want to protect you, but actually, you never really needed me, I was always the one that relied on you being by my side so that I feel secure. I'm sorry for being so useless…

Upon hearing that, Kari turned TK's body to face herself. She placed both her hands on the side of TK's shoulders and looked at TK straight in his eyes. TK could only stare back with his emotionally dead looking face with that pair of helpless eyes.

Kari: TK! Don't you ever dare say that again! You are not useless, without you, the Kari that is you see standing in front of you may not be who she is! I want the old TK back, the TK that is confident in himself, the TK that cares for everyone!

TK finally snapped out of his trance and gave Kari a reassuring smile and said…

TK: Sorry that I made you worried, maybe I don't have the same courage as Tai does but I will try and find it in me someday. I'm really okay now Kari, don't worry, you haven't even touch the green tea yet…

Kari: It's okay TK. *smile* Do you need a walk in the park to throw out all the emotions you have? *giggles*

TK: Nah, I'm fine. Sorry to let you hear me rant over my own feelings, it is just that I li…

At this time, the door in the living room started to open and a familiar voice came from it…

TK's mum: TK, I'm back!

TK: Wow, she's back early.

TK's mother came into the kitchen and saw the two of them. Kari realized that her hands were still and TK's shoulders and withdrew it to her side immediately.

TK's mum: Hi Kari, what a surprise to see you here.

Kari: Hi Mrs. Takaishi! *smile*

TK: Mum, didn't you say you'll be back by 12? It's only 10.30 AM right now.

TK's mum: I didn't expect to be back so early as well, but after sending in the report, I got another task straight. I thought I'd might as well come back to start on it.

Kari: Mrs. Takaishi, would you mind if TK and I go out for a while?

TK (whispering): Hey Kari, what's going on?

TK's mum: Well sure, I know it's still early but make sure to be back by dinner.

Kari: Thanks Mrs. Takaishi!

TK: I'll be back soon mum!

Kari then grabbed TK's right arm and they got out of the apartment.

TK's mum (thinking): TK had really grown up, hasn't he?

Kari guided TK to Odaiba Elementary School, their elementary school 4 years ago. It was just a 12 minutes walk from TK's place. She then brought him across the road to the beach and sat down on the sand by the water.

TK: Why did you bring me here for Kari?

Kari: Do you still remember this place?

TK: Sure do but why…?

Kari: Remember the day when I disappeared to the Dark Ocean? You were the only one that could hear me when I was trapped in it.

TK: Yea, I was so worried that day, I also felt very helpless because there was nothing that I could do, all I knew was, you were at the beach…

Kari: You weren't helpless… I was left alone in the Dark Ocean, if you hadn't come, I may never have left that place.

TK: I guess so… But what I did was what a friend is supposed to do, I couldn't leave you in the lurch, because nobody else believed that you were at the beach…

Kari: That's why you are my hope TK, imagine what would have happened if you weren't there for me. TK, you are hope, you shine the brightest when everything else seems impossible.

TK: *Smile* You're right Kari, I should have more confidence in myself. Thanks Kari, you are always the one to make me reflect on myself, you're the best friend ever!

Kari: I am? *smile* Thanks TK, I really hope you feel better about yourself now. Please don't tell Tai that I told you all these, if not, he's not going stop teasing of me for maybe a whole week.

TK: Haha, okay I won't but…

Tai: Don't tell me about what?

TK and Kari: Tai?!

Tai: Yup, that's me, haha!

Kari: Tai, what are you doing here?

Tai: Mum wanted me to pick up a newsletter at the newsstand and I just happen to pass by here seeing the two of you. The weather is pretty good for a 'by-the-beach' chat for a couple huh?

TK: Yea… Wait what?! *blushes*

Tai: Haha, look at your face TK! Anyways Kari, are you going back anytime soon? I got my car here, I could fetch you back if you want, or would you rather walk back home with TK? *giggles*

Kari: Tai, stop it! I'll go back with you, I'm done talking to TK anyways.

TK: Yea, you guys can go ahead, I'll be fine.

Tai and Kari got up and right before they leave, Kari turned around to face TK again…

Kari: Bye TK! *smile*

TK: B…Bye Kari.

TK (thinking): Kari, your smile is always that beautiful…

Feeling much better after that talk, TK started to stroll back home, however, the question that that was on his heart had not been truly answered, will TK really find the answer for himself?

TK (thinking): Who is the focus of your heart Kari?


End file.
